Spark D. Sulfur
"I don't care, I'll defeat you anyway." ''- Sulfer D. Spark'' Sulfer D. Spark is the captain of the Judgment Pirates. Before eating a Devil Fruit, Sulfer was a learning to steal and cheat without getting caught. And taught himself Parkour and Freerunning for getta ways and his father was a theif who had "the moves." After he ate the Devil Fruit, he decided to confront every pirate he sees. Appearance He is an average size, slightly muscular young man. Sulfer wears a short sleave zip-up jacket with a hood, he also has bandages covering his intire right arm and a tattoo that looks like the wind on his left shoulder. He wears custom made pants with large pocket and boots. After his 4 year training and battle against Gin Castle, he took the image of death. He wears a black hood thats part of a torn up cape that reaches up to the middle of his back. He wears a regular black t-shirt with a red X on the chest part of the shirt. He wears regular pants with a stitching desin. Also, he wears a white bucket hat with a black skeleton head design in the front that was given to him from Kuma's teacher. When it's raining, he usually wears a trench coat that his teacher wore. He has wavy brown hair and golden yellow eyes. He has an "X" shape scar on his chest and one diagonal cut on his left cheek that he got when facing Kuma. History 'Origin' When Sulfer was born, there was a curse in the village he was living in. Once every 5 years, the village would sacrifice one of the children to protect themselves. When the villagers were going to sacrifice Sulfer when he was just a baby, his parents protected him and ran away to the harbor. When they get to the harbor, both his parents were shot down, but not from the villagers, from a pirate. When he was 4 years old, the pirate teaches him the ropes. When he turn 12, he saw what he believed was a “regular” fruit in his teachers bag. When he ate it, a glimpse of his past started to rush in as quickly as the wind blows. He saw his parents, he saw his killer. At the age of 15, he killed his mentor thinking that was his killer, but he was wrong. He mentor says, "The one who killed your parrents was the one manipulate peoples mind, I am the victim who killed your parents." In honoring him, Sulfer burned his ship, with him on it, in a coffin; he then set off to find his parents real killer. Months later, Sulfer then learned how to free run and Parkour, a trait from his father, thanks to Nijuu. He learned to cheat and steal a lot craftier than his mentor, a trait from his mother, also thansk to Nijuu. In time and when he turned 17, he mastered his devil fruit powers and physical apperence changed. He decided to test and increase his skills by forming a pirate crew, and try to face all the pirates and anyone who he wishes. He made himself a boat and set sail on his adventure. 'The Eyes of the Pycho' 3 days have past since the incidnet with his mentor. Everytime he remembers, more his will stays strong. But what confuses him most is his name, He remembered it in the flashback he had after he ate the devil fruit. " How do I even remember my name if my life was taken from me!!?" he said. Before he knew it he finally docked on a random island he doesn't know of yet. He sees two people on the beach, looks like a couple. "Excuse me?" Sulfer starts yelling and walking towards them. "Do you know what island this is?" The couple see me and spoke in a polite manner. " Your on Demon Island. You might know the myths about this place?" He asks, "What myths?" The couple are a little amused with Sulfer. "This island had a creature that teararized the town, but was halted by a brave young warrior. The beast and the warrior fought to the death, but both were equally matched." The story starts to pore into Sulfer, like it was part of his past. "The beast finally killed the warrior, but by doing so the beast awakened a powerful magic from the defeated warrior, and trapped him." Sulfer than said unexpectedly, "And thanks to that, the towns people thinks that the beast spreaded a mysterious curse, so they offered children to it when the are first born. Did I get it right?" 5 minutes later, Sulfer is trying to find the town. It takes him a while, but he finally finds a pole with signs shaped like arrows. He goes left, and reached to his hometown. However, it was beening over runned by marines. The towns people were chained together and the ones that are not were lying on the ground exausted or killed. This infurriated him, he charges in there without any plan, any idea what might happen to him. Then suddenly he is lifted off the ground. His mind starts to disassemble. He then hears a voice in his head. He sees a man walking towards him, walking in mid air. Then he says, "I am Nijuu, and you are insane. Do you get it?" Sulfer replys. "My head, you are in my head. You are me, but how is that possible!?" Nijjuu disapears from his sight. Then he falls back to the ground and confronts his first opponent. He struck every marine officer down one by one. Then he feels an uneasiness, that there's something more demon than what he did to these marines. Personality Sulfer has a “Unique” type of personality. When he ate the devil fruit, he can clear his mind with ease. But he was given a second personality which blocks his mind from mind readers and disturbs Sulfer when never "he" can. Thanks to this, his mind is both powerful and psychotic. But if his crew is in danger or is having some difficulties, he and Nijuu will combined their minds to be completely one. When both Sulfer’s mind becomes “one,” he can be even more dangerous than the highest bounty pirate. Relationships 'Crew' 'Alllies' 'Enimies' Abilities and Powers 'Hand to hand Combat' Sulfer was taught by a low rank pirate, but was taught well enough to create his own style. He went to the lengths to travel to different dojos to learn multiple martial arts. Thanks to his self training, Sulfer is capable to fight up to 25 people at a time. When his father decided to train him, it takes him 1 month to master and create a new style to the Akki Odori called Akki Odori Custom: Sakai (Devil Dance Custom: Death). 'Physical Attributes' After he killed his mentor, he trained to be like his parents. During that training, his body started to be sharpened. He is now physical attributes are now at high human levels. He can lift solid rock and metal up to 40 pounds, with devil fruit attack “Speed Force”, he can reach to superhuman level. 'Marksmenship' Sulfer learned his whole life how to use a gun specially. Now he can shot a bullet from a regular pistol from 165 yards and counting. He also self taught how to use more than one gun at a same distance. After his father's training, he can shoot to 300 yards if needed. 'Swordsmenship' Sulfer knows how to use a sword, but doesn't have a style. His crew member Kuma is teaching him the Saikoro family sword style. Thanks to Kuma's training, Sulfer skill has improve to rival dual sword wielders with just one blade. After his training with his father, even Kuma can't defeat him. Devil Fruit Type: 'Paramecia '''Name: 'Shunji Shunji no Mi (Flash Flash Fruit) '''Attacks *'Shunji Step:' Sulfer moves from one spot to another in 2 sec. *'God's Vision:' Sulfer can change his vision from normal to Night, Thermal, and Microscopic. *'Shunji Run:' Mach: Sulfer "shifts gears" to run at mach speed. *'Shunji Run:' Sound: He changes Mach to the speed of Sound. *'Shunji Run: Light:' Shifts from either Mach or Sound to Light speed. *'Vibranium:' His entire body starts to vibrate, making him intangible to anything (except the ground). *'Mind of Light: '''This ability alows Sulfer to think at a fast rate, he can plot out 5 moves in 2 mins. He can also clear his mind from being mental trouble and protect him from "unwanted" intruders. Also can combine his mind and Nijuu's mind (second personality) together to be more dangerous in tatical and strategy planing. *'The Art of Shunji:' He can use his attacks a lot faster in times of need, hence the second personality that tells him what he should in a battle. *'Lighting Takedown': He "vibrates" his entire body, which then his body gets coverd in electricity and runs a the Mach speed, and rams into anything leaving a hole through a wall or vaporizes a living creature. *'Special Run: Final Sprint:' Combining Mach, Sound, and Light to move a Second every run. *'Special Attack: Speed Force:' Combining Mach and Sound with his Vibranium ability to make a force of energy around him, which increases his physical attributes to superhuman levels. *'Shunji Shunji Fatal Strike: Hyper Mode: Spiral Tackle:' This attack allows him to store all of his powers and create a more powerful technique then his Speed Force. His Spiral Tackle is when he takcles his opponent at speed of 0.001 sec. which either vaporize or break the body completely. However, if he uses this attack, his body will be entirely drained, leaving him vunerable and knocked out for a about a week. Haki Kenbunshoku He discovers and mastered this when trains with Kuma. He can now tell what move anyone makes before they even move a molecule. Busōshoku He was taught and mastered this by his father, Bobby. He can now protect himself from anything and attack with out fear. Haōshoku He was taught and mastered this by his father, Bobby. He can just stare at a person with intent and they back away or is mentally harmed. Weapons '''Concealed Blade:' Kuma and Sulfer were buying supplies, and Sulfer decide to buy a sword, and he saw concealed type. He treats it as a nothing more than a sword, but in times it saves him unexpectedly. It breaks during his training with his father. Kihaku (Soul): It's the name of his Great Grand-father's 6-shot barrel pistol. He finds it in his travel back to his home island. The pistol was made to withstand anything, including it's own gunshots. It also poses the ability to channel your willpower to increase each gunshot to explode when the bullets hits something on contact after it's out of the barrel. He finds it underneath his parents bed. Kuro Getsuei (Dark Moon): It's the name of his Great Grand-Fathers all black sword.It is made to be the same as the pistol, indestructabile. The sword has been made to give the holder indominate will and courage to fight for his own beliefs. He is given it by his father after his training. Category:Pirate Category:Human Category:Male Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Captain Category:Haki Users